1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for converting wave energy in a hydrostatic layer into electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electricity generated by wave power is advantages in pollution free and no fuel consumption, so that how to utilize the wave power becomes a worldwide focus for ocean engineering researchers.
Wave power generation is using an electricity generation device in a hydrostatic layer of the ocean to transform the wave energy into the electrical energy. To effectively capture the wave energy, the operation of the electricity generation device in the hydrostatic layer is designed according to the up and down vibration of the wave; the movement of the electricity generation device is stabilized to capture the kinetic energy which is then utilized to generate electricity. In a word, the up and down vibration of the wave is transformed into the rotation of are volution axis.
Because of the instability of the wave, two types of the electricity generation devices are generally used. One type of the electricity generation device is placed on the sea floor; this type of the device has a complicated structure, is easy to damage by the corrosion of the sea water and the invasion of the wave, thereby shortening the service life, increasing the cost in construction and maintenance. The other type of the electricity generation device floats on the water surface, and adopts an impeller to drive the motor rotor to rotate alternatively forward and backward; however, a large amount of energy is consumed in reversing the rotation direction of the motor rotor.
Thus, it is desired to study the technology of wave power generation and simplify the structure of the electric generator.